My soul's desire (Alternate Soul Society arc)
by ShasO MonLa
Summary: My very first fanfiction, so critics and advice are very very welcome! More information about the fanfiction intself are in the story...
1. Chapter 1

My soul's desire

-Bleach is my favourte anime/manga and Soul Society arc was the best arc yet, but something lacked... I really rooted for Ichigo and Rukia getting in a romantic relationship during the rescue. Also, the plot felt like being changed in the middle of the arc. So, I will try to write my own idea of the Soul Society arc...

Laying down in the night, unable to speak or move, Ichigo was looking at the unfortunate events unfolding unraveling before him. Two men from the Soul Society were taking Rukia away with them. He was helpless, his powers and Zanpakuto shattered by Rukia's brother, his body unable to move,  
laying in a pool of blood, and over all shocked by Rukia's actions few moments ago, he couldn't believe that she kicked him and spoke so high of the man who came to take her in for her own gate they were using started to close and slowly fade away until no trace was left of it. Ichigo then looked up to the sky and silently said: "Rukia... I... I couldn't protect you... I'm so sorry... "

It started to rain. Ichigo started to feel cold, his body was heavy, and he was almost ready to accept his death. The silence was broken by apporaching footsteps. A figure was standing next to him. Everything faded away... Ichigo was asleep.

Ichigo felt warm, comfortable,  
he felt no pain at all. At first he thought he was going to die, but he woke up, facing a man sitting on top of him.

-GAAAAAAH, GET OFF ME! , he yelled.  
-Whoah, a great reaction, quite impressive. , said the man.  
-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?  
-Boss! You wanted to know the moment Ichigo woke up. Well he is up now.  
-Hold up, you work for Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, don't you? What the hell are you doing under covers with me? GET OFF!  
Ichigo shook the man off. -Hey, I'm not dead. How did that come? Also this isn't my house. Where the hell am I?

Kisuke walked in.  
-Ichigo. , he said. You need just to relax, we were barely able to patch you up. If you keep on moving like that... you will die...  
-I see... , said Ichigo.  
-So, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, I believe this is your house? , he continued Were you the one who saved me?  
-Yup... Well, judging by the tone of your voice, I see that you maybe didn't want me to save you?

For a moment Ichigo went silent. He started thinking about the scene of two Soul Reapers taking Rukia a few moments, another thought passed his mind.

-Hey, what about Uryu? , he asked. I remember he was also there, helping me out.  
-Yes, the wounds he sustained were also serious, but not as yours, i cleaned and dressed them, but even without my tending to him, I believe that he would survive. He also told me one thing: "Take care of Ichigo, if anyone can defeat these guys, it certainly isn't me... Ichigo is the only one who can save Rukia."  
At that moment Ichigo started thinking about Rukia once more, this time his mind was entirely focused on her and the look she gave him before that gate was opened.  
-I can't... There is no way, Rukia went to the Soul Society, It can't be helped There's nothing I can do...  
Suddenly, a strange feeling crossed his chest. It intensified as he was thinking more about Rukia. He felt totally different about Rukia now...  
Felt like he had to go, like it was his only mission to save her, he had to be there and protect her... Ichigo realized it. Rukia was no longer a friend...  
He felt completely different now... Without a doubt, Ichigo was in love.  
At that very moment, Kisuke said something... Like he knew...  
-There is a way into the Soul Society...  
Ichigo suddenly jumped.  
-WHERE, I HAVE TO GO, NOW!  
-Of course you'll go, but under one condition... You will train with me for 10 days and let me teach you how to fight properly.  
-Ten days? We don't have the time, she could get executed any moment...  
I CAN'T ALLOW THAT!  
-You honestly believe you can beat them? I thought that you realised their strength when you fought them... Now, you are weak, and whenever a weak person tries to enter the enemy's den... it's basically suicide. So you are going to let me train you. Also, there is a period of approximately one month before an execution is commited, the Soul Reapers will most likely respect their rules on this one as well. So that gives us time to prepare, open the gate, and get the job done, don't you worry Ichigo... For now, you shall rest.  
He left and Ichigo was alone. Ichigo knew that saving Rukia won't be easy,  
but he had to do it no matter the cost. He looked at the ceeling and once again whispered: "I will save you... I have to... I love you Rukia..."  



	2. Chapter 2,1

My soul's desire Chapter 2 Part 1: Missing you

Sooo, part 2...

After everything that happened, Ichigo returned to school. Everything was going on like nothing happened. Even though Rukia was gone, no one seemed to notice her abscence.  
-It all seems so unreal... , thought Ichigo. That I was beaten up and almost killed by those guys from the Soul Society, and that they took Rukia away.  
And the worst part is... that she isn't here... and that nobody seems to notice Ichigo tightly grasped his schoolbag in a feeling that was a mix of anger and sadness, he was missing her... He missed Rukia, her eyes, her voice,  
her sitting next to him and them chatting about everything, he missed the person he loves...  
-Is this what it means to be taken back to the Soul Society? Every trace of Rukia is vanishing right here, before my eyes. And Uryu, the only person I think maybe remembers Rukia has decided to skip class today, on the last day of school...

The school bell rang, and the teacher dismissed the class. All kids started to yell and ran out of the classroom, but Ichigo remained silent and slowly walked out of school. Others were talking about their big plans for the coming summer. Ichigo was walking lonely... He imagined how would it be if Rukia was here with him now, how happy they would be and plan their summer together...But she wasn't there... she was somewhere in the Soul Society, awaiting her death. A thought of him hugging Rukia on the way home passed his mind, but it was only a dream now... a dream he will have to risk his life for. But it will be worth it, just the thought of hugging Rukia was worth it, let alone something bigger...

Ichigo started thinkig out loud.  
-Everything is still going on without Rukia... but again why it shouldn't?  
Rukia is originally from the Soul Society... but... but... NO! She belongs here... with our friends, with me! Oh Rukia, it's so sad and lonely here without you... I need you here Rukia... I just need you here.  
Then he heard someonne walking towards him, it was Orihime.  
-Orihime. , said Ichigo. What's going on?  
-Ichigo... Where is Rukia? Why it looks like everyone forgot her?  
He was shocked, but at the same time a spark of hope just lit up, so he took Orihime to a staircase where they sat and he started explaining the whole situation.  
-So you say that Rukia went to that other dimension where she comes from?  
-Yes... Orihime, how long were you able to see us?  
-Ever since the incident with Sora.  
-Makes sense...  
-Well, I believe that Rukia must be happy there, i mean, she also has friends and family there.  
Family... when Ichigo heard that word, he thought of the man who almost killed him and took his powers, Rukia's brother... At that moment his hands and voice started shaking and he started to further explain the situation to Orihime.  
-Look, she is in serious trouble there... and if i don't get her out quick...  
she will get killed! She doesn't belong there Orihime! Her place is here and I will bring her back!  
After saying that, Ichigo said goodbye to Orihime and ran away fast.  
At that moment, someone stood next to her, it was Chad. Orihime could guess that he also had at least some idea about what's going on.

At the same time, in the Soul Society, Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad 6 had just apporoached a prison cell in Squad 6 barracks. -Still being insubordinate? , he said.  
-I am not insubordinate... , Rukia replied.  
-Then why you refuse to eat?  
-Maybe I'm just not hungry, Mr. lieutenant.  
Renji made an angry roar.  
-Got to you, haven't I? , said Rukia. Nevermind, you now have the title,  
and the pumped up attitude, and those weird eyebrows to go with them!  
-How dare you mock me?!  
Rukia's voice faded, but not because of Renji's threats. Another person was crossing her mind.  
-Tell me Renji... Am I really going to die?  
A tone of despair could be clearly heard in her voice, she didn't want to die,  
she wanted to see him again... -Oh yes, Rukia, for what you did I expect you to be executed very soon!  
-I understand.  
After saying these words, Rukia closed her eyes. Renji was still talking about something, but she didn't listen. Well, until the moment she heard Renji mention one particular person.  
-You are lucky, Captain Kuchiki is probably trying to get you out even as we speak.  
-You are correct Renji, he would rather execute me himself...  
Renji was surprised as he didn't believe that his captain was a man like that.  
-I know him, said Rukia. A lot better than you do... For all this time, he never looked at me, not even once...

As Renji was walking out, Rukia got a whole new feeling. She felt like she really doesn't belong in the Soul Society, because, unlike her brother,  
there is someone... someone who looks at her all the time, and he wouldn't change the opportunity to look at her for anything in the world.


	3. Chapter 2,2

My soul's desire Chapter 2 Part 2: Nothing can be explained

All the chapters will be split into multiple parts, so I can cover the arc more efficently.

-NOOOOOO WAAAAAY! , yelled Kisuke. Who would have guessed that there is a huuuuuge subterrainian trainig facility under my store?  
-Cut the acting... , said Ichigo. Obviously you knew this place was here,  
but I will admit, it's pretty impressive.  
Kisuke laughed.  
-So, you ready to get down to business?  
-Yeah, let's do it...  
Kisuke hit Ichigo with his cane. Ichigo was out of his body and a chain was hanging down his chest and it got harder to breath.  
-It's hard to breath when you are in the form of a soul? Right now, your soul is like a soul of any ordinary human, with no spiritual powers at all.  
If you want to rescue Rukia, you will have to regain the power that you lost. So we shall get down to business. Your first opponent is coming...

To Ichigo's shock, it was Ururu. Kisuke started to explain.  
-So, the first phase of the traning is to defeat Ururu in a one-on-one fight.  
-That's insane, how can I hurt a little girl?  
-Don't be foolish Ichigo... Ururu can take on a full-fledged Soul Reaper with ease. Now let the fight begin...  
Ichigo soon find out that Kisuke was right... Ururu hit with a strenght he believed could kill him in an instant. He started to run and at that moment noticed that he can easily outrun Ururu.  
-I must have regained my speed. , he said.  
He stood still and Ururu threw a punch which Ichigo easily dodged, and after that he struck her, and made a cut. Kisuke interfered.  
-Congragulations Ichigo! This phase of training is finished!  
-Hold up, how can that be?  
-As I said, Ururu has no problem dealing with experienced Soul Reapers,  
an ordinary soul stands no chance. But you have regained your speed which means that your spirit energy has been awakened. Up for the phase 2...

Tessai then cut the chain that was hanging from his chest. It started feeling heavy again.  
-What happened?! I feel like I'm going to die!  
-That's because you are, Ichigo. Once the chain of fate has been severed,  
a soul cannot return to physical body. But that's not all... Soon, you are going to enter the encroachment stage. The chain will start eating itself and once it reaches your chest, you will become a Hollow. Technicaly, you will either become a Soul Reaper, or a Hollow...  
-Let's just start...  
A huge hole suddenly appeared and Ichigo's hands got tied up. Ichigo and Tessai were falling for quite a while. Once they reached the bottom, Kisuke started to talk again.  
-So, this is the second phase. You need to climb out of the hole, and that can only be achieved if you regain Soul Reaper powers. Otherwise, you will become a Hollow, and then we will have no choice but to kill you Ichigo...  
"Rukia..." , thought Ichigo. "Oh, Rukia... I know I will get through this,  
and then... we'll be together again once I bring you back..."

Meanwile, Yoruichi, Kisuke's talking cat was in the town with Chad and Orihime.  
-You will take my lessons... , said the cat.  
-I'm not so sure. , said Chad. Sorry, but I also happen to have a problem when it comes to dealing with a talking cat...  
Yoruichi gasped.  
-My lessons are only way for you to learn more about your newly found powers and hopefully help Ichigo.  
-I'm okay with it. , said Orihime. Even though I'm scared, i believe I shall go. From what Ichigo told me about that place, he will need all the help he can get...  
Chad nodded his head.  
-Yes, I agree. Let's do it...  
-Now we shall talk to Uryu. , said Yoruichi.  
Some few minutes later they reached a small waterfall where Uryu was training.  
-Hey, Uryu! , yelled Orihime.  
-Orihime... How did you find me?  
-Oh that's easy, thanks to Yoruichi!  
-Who?  
Yoruichi jumped on a stone.  
-That would be me.  
-WHAAAAT?! ,Uryu was shocked. A TALKING CAT?!  
-Don't worry Uryu. , said Chad. I also had problems with it...  
Orihime started talking again.  
-Uryu... We need your help to save Rukia.  
-Rukia doesn't mean that much to me. That is why I'm training here...  
After few seconds they decided to leave Uryu alone and said their goodbyes.  
-Sorry, guys. But I cannot reveal this secret to you. , said Uryu and went away, to resume his training.

As they were preparinng for the rescue, some other men were having entirely another intentions...  
-Wh... What did you say Captain Kuchiki? , asked Renji -It is as I said... Twenty-five days from now, she will go to the central execution ground, where she will suffer the ultimate punishment.  
Rukia, this is the last time that you and I shall ever exchange words...  
The next time i see you will be at your execution.  
He and Renji then walked out of the cell, Rukia turned her head towards the wall and started to think, think about him...  
-We are taught never to shed tears, for to shed tears means that the body has been defeated by emotion. And to us, that simple act of crying only proves, that, without question, that existence of emotion is nothing but a burden. But now there is no way I can relate to that... I'm feeling like this for the first time... I'm scared, and... and... I NEED YOU ICHIGO!  
I want you to hold me in your arms Ichigo...  
Tears started flowing down her face.  
Rukia's thoughts stopped there, on the thought of her being in Ichigo's loving hug...

But will Rukia ever be in Ichigo's embrace?  
Ichigo couldn't get out of that hole. His chain suddenly started to eat itself much more violent. It reached his chest. Ichigo started to scream, and a white hollow mask started to assemble on his face.  
-What do we do, boss?  
-The hollowfication goes in an exceptional order. The mask is formed first.  
It is a sign of his body resisting... There is still a strong possibility that he will eventualy come out as a Soul Reaper.

Ichigo then found himself sitting on something that seemed like a skyscraper,  
but flipped 90 degrees. On the far side of that skyscraper stood a man in a black robe.  
-Over here. , he said.  
-Who are you?  
-How can you ask that? It's me, ...  
-I couldn't hear his name...  
-Sad... You still don't hear me. I wonder how much will I have to cry before you WILL hear my name. Also, I wonder how can you sit here so calm...  
Ichigo then started falling down, as if the skyscrapers went to normal.  
-If you scream, you have time to spare... Why are you afraid? Don't you know that Soul Reapers rule death? In fact, they control many aspects of a spiritual being.  
-Look, whatever you say, I am not a Soul Reaper...  
-Listen to me now, Ichigo. The Soul Reaper power that Byakuya Kuchiki has taken from you is nothing more than the power you recieved from Rukia Kuchiki. But he was careless... By taking that power he hoped to end things once and for all. However, he failed to realise one thing. And that is the fact that you have Soul Reaper power of your own!  
-You mean I have it?  
-Yes, they were awakened when Rukia Kuchiki gave you her powers, and furtherly awoken with Byakuya Kuchiki's thrust. And if you ever had to find it, now is the time, since this world has begun it's collapse. Hurry, or you will become a Hollow...  
Countless boxes started to fall down, Ichigo thought: "Where do I start?"  
-Hold up!  
He remembered how Uryu told him about red Soul Reaper spiritual ribbons.  
That way he easily located the box containing the powers. In it he found the hilt of the sword.  
-It is my hope that next time, you will hear my name. , said the man. Now hurry up and pull me out! This world is crumbling!  
It was in the nick of the time, as Ichigo's hollowfication neared it's end and Tessai casted Bakudo #99 on him. Out of it's final part, a yellow flash emerged, landing in front of the hole.

It was Ichigo, he looked like a Soul Reaper, but had a white Hollow mask.  
He then pulled his broken Zanpakuto and shattered the mask with the hilt.  
-Well done, Ichigo! , said Kisuke. Phase two-complete.  
Ichigo didn't pay attention to Kisuke's cheers. Only one person was in his mind...  
-Rukia... I got through this, I will get through anything, only for you...


	4. Chapter 3

My soul's desire Chapter 3:My Zanpakuto!

I couldn't update, since I didn't have time cuz school and stuff...

After emerging as a Soul Reaper, Ichigo started the final phase of training with Kisuke. Kisuke pulled out a sword out of his cane, and started fighting Ichigo. Ichigo started to run from Kisuke, but something came to his mind.  
-Hold up... that kiddy sword he has cannot possibly cut me, only a Zanpakuto can harm Soul Reapers and Hollows.  
He stopped, and then, to his shock, Kisuke cut him.  
-You let your guard down Ichigo... , he said. Just because I am not a Soul Reaper doesn't mean I don't have a Zanpakuto... Awaken, Benihime!  
I assure you Ichigo, that this is a real Zanpakuto. Each one has it's name,  
this one is Benihime, The Red Princess.  
Kisuke attacked and cut Ichigo's already broken Zanpakuto to pieces.  
-Your Zanpakuto only has the shape and size. It has no necessary components.  
Ichigo, if you continue to attack me with that stump... I will kill you...  
Ichigo thought: "Is this really all I can do? It's disgusting... I'm pathetic...  
I... I'll... I'll never save her if I continue acting like this... NO, Rukia, I will save you, I LOVE YOU!"

-You really do? , asked the man in the black robe. Because, Ichigo...  
You don't really look like you feel anything for her... you aren't determined at all. Come forth Ichigo... You should be able to call my name, and the only thing stopping you is the fear I cannot explain... There is only that one opponent,  
and then there is her... the person that you love, Ichigo... Be afraid and you will die... YOU WILL NEVER SAVE HER, ICHIGO! NOW STAND ICHIGO! DO NOT LET DOWN! GIVE HIM NO QUARTER, ICHIGO!  
NOW SAY MY NAME!  
-ZANGETSU! , yelled Ichigo.  
Zangetsu looked like anything but a regular Zanpakuto, without a hilt and guard, others started making fun of it. Well, untill Ichigo defeated Kisuke seconds after...  
-Whoah... , said Kisuke. Ichigo, you are one hell of a kid...  
But Ichigo didn't pay attention, he was only thinking about Rukia...

Kisuke dismissed him untill he opens the gate to the Soul Society.  
That night, Ichigo went out with his family and friends to watch the summer fireworks, but again, he was sad. He missed her, he thought how it would be if Rukia was here now... how he would have hugged her and planned a great summer for the two of them... Ichigo already made up a story for his dad and friends in order to cover up his real goal. As he was going to sleep, his dad entered the room, carrying what looked like a good luck charm.  
He gave it to Ichigo, saying it was a gift from his mother. Ichigo accepted it.  
He knew... he will need all the luck he can get to save Rukia... As dad walked out, and Ichigo was readying to sleep, a blood stain appeared on the wall, saying:  
"Ichigo, meet us at Urahara shop, immediatley! P.S. If you consider this some crime show cliche, obviously you have no sense of humour!"  
-Oh damn you, and your sword! , yelled Ichigo. Then he sneaked out of his house. As he was walking towards the shop,  
he recalled every single scene with Rukia. He felt excited... he knew that he is going to save her... the person he truly loves, from the bottom of his heart.

When he reached the shop, he heard a familiar voice calling him.  
-Hey, Ichigo! , said Chad. Good to see you.  
-Chad?! You are going too?  
-Yes... Rukia saved me once, I owe her...  
Another voice could be heard that second.  
-I see we've gathered...  
-Uryu?! , again asked Ichigo.  
-Yes... I was defeated by those guys... I do not take defeat well, especially by Soul Reapers.  
A gentle voice then started talking.  
-So, we are all present and accounted for!  
-Orihime?!  
-Yes, I am going too... I want to help.  
-You know what we're into, right? This is dangerous...  
-Yes, Ichigo... I am well aware...  
-Alright everybody! , said Kisuke. Let's get inside, there are some things about which we cannot talk outside...  
-Yes, we really shouldn't attract attention. , said Yoruichi.  
-WHAAAT?! , yelled Ichigo. A FREAKING CAT JUST SPOKE TO ME!  
-His name is Yoruichi. , said Orihime.  
-It's okay. , said Chad. I had problems getting used to it...  
They entered the underground training facility. After that, Kisuke and Tessai summoned a large gate.  
-Listen up now! This is a Senkaimon, a gate into the Soul Society. This one will covert Orihime, Chad and Uryu into souls without extracting them from their bodies, since the three of you, unlike Ichigo, cannot change to soul form. Now... when you walk through the gate, you will have four minutes top to reach the Soul Society, it is all the time i can give you... If you don't make it in time, you will remain trapped in the world inbetween forever.  
-Abandon all doubt. , said Yoruichi. Only those of clear mind can hope to enter the Soul Society. Worry not about what you leave behind, for that is a sure way to get us trapped.  
Led by Yoruichi, Ichigo and the others ran through the gate.  
Kisuke looked at the gate and started to talk.  
-We are all counting on you, Ichigo...  



	5. Chapter 4

My soul's desire Chapter 4: The rescue begins!

I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I decided that it would be better if I plan out the alternate arc to the end. Now I have the complete idea and plot, all that is left is to write it down and share.

Let us start...

In the Soul Society, the silence was shattered by the alarm. It was followed by an announcement.  
-ATTENTION!, said the voice. INTRUDERS DETECTED IN WEST RUKON! EVERYONE REPORT TO YOUR POSTS IMMEDIATELY!

The intruders were about to enter the Soul Society. They were follow by the restrictive current, and Uryu was last in the line and started to slow down because of his heavy outfit. Eventually, he got caught. Ichigo pulled out his new Zanpakuto to help him.  
-NO!, yelled Yoruichi. You musn't do that! The current will swallow you as well if you reveal your Spirit Energy by using your Zanpakuto.  
-What do we do, damn it?, asked Ichigo.  
Luckily, Chad got an idea. He ripped Uryu's cape so he could continue runnig.  
All of a sudden, a large creature emerged out of the current.  
-What the hell is this, Yoruichi?, asked Uryu.  
-It's a creature known as The Cleaner. Once in a sven days it regulates this passage. It is just our bad luck that today is the day...  
The Cleaner went closer and closer, it was much faster than the current. It was bearing down on them, they couldn't escape. But Orihime suddenly jumped in front of it.  
-Santen Keshun, I reject!  
Her move created a shockwave that threw them directly into the Rukon district of the Soul Society.  
The group was recovering from the hard landing...  
-Everybody OK?, asked Orihime.  
-FOOL!, yelled Yoruichi. We've only been lucky... Had The Cleaner touched anything but the shield you created,  
we would all be dead right now...  
-Hey!, said Ichigo. She couldn't know, OK? Don't be so harsh on her...  
-Anyway... Where are we right now, Yoruichi?, asked Uryu.  
-Right now, we are in the area of the Soul Society known as the Rukon district. It is seperated from the Seireitei, where the Soul Reapers live. Despite the fact that it's the poorest section, it as also the one with the most dense population of souls. It has the most freedom...  
-Hey, lok there!, said Ichigo.  
He was pointing at clean white buildings, clearly different from those in Rukon.  
-I bet that it's the Seirei-whatever, where the Soul Reapers live!  
Ichigo started runnig... But suddenly, huge walls started falling down at him, and he escaped being crushed by a hair.  
The collapsing of the walls was followed by a deep voice talking to Ichigo.  
-Hmmmm... It's been a long time since somebody tried to enter the Seireitei without a travel permit... So greetings to you, little man!  
On the other side of the gate, the Soul Reapers were stacked up, just in case the intruders break through.  
-So the intruders have landed outside?  
-We do not have to worry then... Because... anyone who gets there... has to face... Jidanbo!

-What the hell is this guy?!, asked Uryu. I mean, he is to big to be a human being?  
-He is simply known as Jidanbo. He guards the gate,  
preventig intruders from entering the Seireitei. Also,  
he was selected from the finest warriors the Soul Society has. In 300 years, he wasn't defeated even once...  
-So, if we want to get through, we have no choice but to fight him...  
-Remember the fact that we need him alive to open the gate!

The group rushed to assisst Ichigo, but Jidanbo used his giant axe to create a wall to seperate them.  
-Come on, what are you? Don't you have any manners?  
The spikey-head here will fight me one-on-one.  
-Dammit!, said Uryu. We don't have time to waste. We got to fight him together!  
-Hold up., said Chad. Ichigo, can you defeat him?  
-Well, pretty much... I mean, i was training with Mr. Hat-and-Clogs for 10 days. He said it will take that much time to regain my Soul Reaper powers, but it only took five... What do you think we were doing the rest of time we had?  
-Knowing you, probably goofing around..., said Uryu.  
-We were training all day and night, fighting each other...  
-And you learned all his fighting techniques, I guess?  
-He didn't teach me a signle technique... But I gained tremendous strength and stamina...  
Ichigo pulled his Zanpakuto and stopped Jidanbo's axe with ease. After feeling the flow of energy, Chad thought:  
"Mr. Hat-and-Clogs said that Ichigo already has higher potential than most Soul Reapers... And what I felt right now... Ichigo is going to become really powerful, it's scary..."  
-What?! How could you stop my first thrust... Well, it doesn't matter, because nobody ever can stop my second thrust!  
Jidanbo struck at Ichigo, while he was talking to Chad,  
-Jidan-ten Strike Festival! Jidanbo's move consisted of several axe hits he counted, but he didn't know to count past seven, as he said nobody ever made past 7 hits.  
-I'm sorry, but isn't it also bad manners to attack somene turned back?  
Jidanbo enraged after Ichigo's comeback.  
-It's about time I bring out some more weaponry!  
He pulled out a second axe and struck.  
-Jidan-Banzai Strike Festival!  
-Sorry pal... But I am gonna break your axes!  
With a faint move of his sword, Ichigo shattered Jidanbo's axes to tiny pieces.  
-Gaaaah! Impossible! You... you... you broke my axes!  
You have utterly defeated me as a warrior and as a man.  
I now have no choice but to let you and your group through the gate... Now stand back so I can open it...  
After opening the gate, Jidanbo once more talked to the group.  
-Spikey head, I will warn you, the ones on the other side are strong, really strong... I don't know what are your goals and motivation, but it is highly dangerous out there...  
-You needn't worry... It'll be just fine.  
Ichigo knew... and there was only one thing he set his mind on... "Rukia... I'm coming... Just hold on Rukia!  
I'm coming, and we will be together soon, and then never part ways again!" Those loving thoughts on Rukia were interrupted by a scene of a tall man in a white coat on the other side of the gate. Yoruichi was shocked. "I knew it will be messy, but I never thought that someone of his calliber would show up... No matter how much these kids have progressed, the strength and skill of a Captain is still way beyond their imagination.",  
he was thinking.  
-OK, now who's this guy?, asked Ichigo.  
-Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru.  
Ichigo rushed at him despite the fact he heard that he was a captain just a second ago. But before Ichigo reached him, Ichimaru cut Jidanbo, and almost completely lowered the gate. Jidanbo was severely hurt and bleeding.  
-Dammit!, yelled Ichigo and clashed with Ichimaru. -Hmm, you sure aren't scared of me, boy.  
-Hell no! You were cowardly enought to attack an unarmed man just a moment ago. Anyone that cowardly deserves to be killed.  
-Ichigo!, yelled Yoruichi, we need to fall back and look for alternate strategy, NOW!  
-Ohh, said Ichimaru. You're Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki?  
I heard a lot about you from Miss Rukia! All the more reason I can't let you pass...  
He moved away and pulled a sword out.  
-Hmm..., said Ichigo. How are you going to attack me,  
unless you plan on throwing that dagger?  
-It's not a dagger... In fact, this is my Zanpakuto!  
Ichimaru took a stance and a violent blast of energy filled the air. He attacked.  
-Shoot to kill! Shinso! Ichimaru's Zanpakuto hit Ichigo and Jidanbo at the same time, throwing them out of the Seireitei. They were back at square one...


End file.
